


Proclamation

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universes, Angst, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unusual intervention moves Jim and Blair in the right direction.<br/>This story is a sequel to Annunciation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proclamation

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this was written before Sen Too Two aired, so I went with my gut... :) I forgot to thank Debra Fran Baker for her help with the Hebrew in Annunciation! This was previously published in CTYS 14. 

## Proclamation

by J M Griffin

Author's disclaimer: They belong to others, but I conjure them up for my own purposes from time to time. 

* * *

**PROCLAMATION**  
by J. M. Griffin 

Sometimes I get so impatient waiting for Gabe to act. I just want to wade in and start swinging. But the old guy counsels patience in all things. I try to be patient, I do, but sometimes my impulsive nature gets the better of me. Maybe it's the warrior soul in me that makes me so interested in what that Sentinel does. Maybe it's his gifts. Or maybe it's his handsome Guide. Anyway, I couldn't wait. I had to get involved. 

I didn't have far to look to find him. There he was hunting that woman. She was a nasty one; even Gabe shook his head at her evil antics. The warrior was chasing her through the jungle. They were both in panther form; she was smaller and lighter, but I had no doubt he'd catch up with her. And when he did, I knew he'd tear her to shreds. 

I flew low, taking the form of a bird. Not usually my style, no, but you go with what works some times. The warrior was not the one I was aiming to talk to anyway, so I didn't need to be a big, buff leopard. I settled down by the wolf where he sat at the entrance of the temple. Then I took human form. He hardly blinked. 

"I have a message from a friend of yours," I said. 

The Guide morphed into a man and continued to stare at me. "A friend of mine?" 

I shrugged. "You remember Gabe, don't you?" Gabriel would have had a hissy when he got wind of what I had done and said. But, hey, somebody had to do something. 

Except then I was stuck because I just can not utter things in Gabe's euphemistical style. For me it has always been cut to the chase, straight forward, do or die. I took a deep breath and jumped in. "He told your Sentinel to listen to the whispers of his own heart. But the message for you is different. You need to go with your guts." 

That sent the man's eyebrows up, let me tell you. 

"I always go with my gut," he told me. 

I shook my head. "No, you don't, or you would have told him you loved him a long time ago. You let stuff whirl around in your brain, analyzing and analyzing until it is done to death and then you do nothing. And while you do nothing, he's out there thinking he needs to kill for you." 

"What?" The Guide ran his hand through his curly hair as if he had a raging headache. Come to think of it, maybe he did. After all, he'd just made a cross-country plane flight after almost drowning in a yucky fountain full of chemically treated water. 

"Stop analyzing and tell him, for pity's sake. Tell him you love him." 

"But he already knows." 

"He needs to hear it. Heck, he needs to hear it from you every day for the rest of his life. His kind are like that. They have to hear it, smell it, taste it, feel it...," I was droning on, but I knew I'm beginning to get through because the guy started to smile. 

"Feel it, huh?" 

Okay, I have to admit, I blushed at that. "Just tell him already," I snarled. 

"Not you too," the Guide looked mournful. 

"Me too, what?" I was beginning to think I'd lost the upper hand here. 

"Snarling at me. He's always snarling at me, too." 

"Oh, that's just one of his ways of saying I love you." I elucidated. 

"Yeah, I know. You say Gabe sent you?" he asked with a tilt of his head. 

I had to be honest. "Well, no, not exactly, but he's a friend of mine." 

"Tell him I said hi." 

"I will. After he finishes yelling at me -- softly, of course." 

We grinned at each other then and it was a meeting of the minds, between this unwarrior- like young man and me. Strange but true. 

He morphed back into wolf form (hey, whatever works) and gave me a doggy grin. "Okay, I'll tell him," he said calmly and I understood exactly what he was talking about. I watched as he loped off. Then I winged my way back on up and watched from my perch. 

**"Jim, stop. Wait. You don't have to do this. I'm alive. We're together. She's can't win as long as we're together... Jim, I love you, damn it, don't do this to yourself. Listen to me. I love you!"** 

The Sentinel killed the woman anyway, but by then he knew he didn't have to. He didn't have to prove anything to his mate. 

And they're going to be fine now. I just know it. But, if I need to, I can always go down and help again. If Gabe let's me, that is. 

* * *

End

 


End file.
